


Embarrassing Bedroom Stories

by margoteve



Series: Blame Disney [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever said that sex was a serious matter was clearly lying.<br/>This is a set of loose drabbles circling around various embarrassing bedroom mishaps set in the Blame Disney series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire in the Hole!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Grillby/OC  
> I found the prompt to this one on deviant art, it belongs to [](http://acrosanti.deviantart.com)Acrosanti  
>  **Prompt** : "There have been times where Grillby was over at your place after dark, early on in your relationship, and the fire department has broken your door down due to reports from concerned neighbors about what appeared to be a fire in the house through your windows. They weren’t wrong, necessarily… but it sure was embarrassing for everyone involved, and the following days when people that saw the truck but weren’t in on the details asking you what happened. Neighbors now know to not to freak out if they see flickering firelight coming from your windows."  
> 

The lunch hours were the time when you could catch up with your friends. Usually it would be at Grillby’s but Sylvia asked to move it to one of your old hang out places for reasons unstated. Was she avoiding her boyfriend for some reason? Something was up and most likely would be revealed during lunch. 

You got there a of couple minutes late due to traffic and the girls were waiting for you. Kylie waved at you from the booth and you quickly took a seat next to them.

“So what’s up?” You asked curiously. 

“I don’t know, Miss Mystery over here wouldn’t spill until you got here,” Kylie shrugged pointing her thumb at Sylvia.

Sylvia on the other hand was chewing her lower lip and looked like she really was trying not to laugh thinking about something. You both looked at her expectantly and she cleared her throat.

“Okay so… yesterday I had firemen at my place,” she said and sipped her coffee slowly.

Instantly you and Kylie look both suspicious. It should be alarming but both the tone and expression on Sylvia’s face indicated something else. 

“Did something happen?” Kylie asked.

“You know how I have a new neighbour across the street?” Sylvia paused for both of you to nod, and then she continued. “She’s a sweet old lady running a candy store, that her son opened. She’s a delight to chat with and always drops me a candy extra when I buy some chocolate pralines. Her flat is just above the shop and I can see her building from my bedroom window.”

“Okay but what does it have to do with the firemen in your flat?” You quickly turned to the waitress and placed your order.

“I’m getting there,” Sylvia gave you the moment to pick your food before continuing. “So yesterday I had a day off, and Grillby was closing earlier, so we decided to, you know, have a date, since it’s been a while. So we went to the movies and had dinner and we had a bit to drink and…” she has to bit her lip again to stop a grin from spreading over her lips. She went a bit red in her cheeks. 

“Anyway - usually we make sure to have the blinds closed or a lamp on because you know, he’s kind of bright but this time we kind of forgot-”

“I like where this is going,” Kylie muttered and you shushed her. 

“And you know, the headboard was kinda… banging,” she coughed, which made you snicker, ah good pun, “over the wall. So we kinda-”

“Were in the  _ heat _ of the moment?” You cackled and Sylvia glared at you.

“Shut up. Like I was saying we were kind of occupied and not paying attention. And did I ever tell you that he kinda has this thing sometimes where those flames on his head flare up and kinda raise up down his back? So yeah, the room is totally bright and you know we’re kind of, uhm, nearly finished when suddenly the bedroom doors burst open and a this guy runs in shouting ‘Where’s the fire?!’ and then he saw us and we saw him and then the screaming started, and I would really appreciate if you stopped laughing for a second.”

Unfortunately you and Kylie were too far gone. You half laying on top of the table, while Kylie was resting her head over your back. To be perfectly honest Sylvia too started chuckling with the two of you, her face split in half by a grin.

“Oh my god, that… that’s something, Jesus.” You wiped your tears and cleared your throat trying to get a hold of yourself.  “Okay, okay, continue.”

“Turns out the old lady from across the street thought there was a fire in my flat and called the firefighters.”

“She wasn’t that far from truth,” you snickered and rubbed your cheeks. They were starting to hurt from all that laughing. 

“I had to go to her today and told her that it was my boyfriend she saw last night, I even dragged Grillby with me and she was really surprised but for some reason handed him a lollipop. You should have seen how flustered he was,” she giggled at the memory.

“What about the firefighters?” Kylie took a quick drink from her mug, not wanting to risk choking. 

“Oh, they were kind of amused and of course apologised, explaining who called them. I heard one of them joking that he saw plenty women riding waves but this was the first time he saw a woman ride a flame and I think Grillby heard that because he got a bit… possessive? He stood by my side with a hand around my shoulders, kinda like in a ‘yeah, what about it?’ way, you know? It was really amusing,” she finished with a light smirk playing over her lips.

“Welp, that’s one way to get a bad case of blue balls.” Kylie was grinning. “Or did the two of you got to get the business done?”

“Well, the invasion did kinda kill the mood, until we got back in bedroom and we started joking about it, then it turned into a tickle fight and then…” Sylvia licked her lips taking on a semi innocent look. “Let’s just say this time I remembered about the curtains.”


	2. Budget Cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans test a new bed.

You stared at the price tag on the bed planks and wondered which of the evil Ikea gods came with the idea of selling the bed frame and bed planks SEPARATELY. You looked at Sans who had somehow climbed atop of the shopping cart and was napping. 

You bit your lips thinking about the smaller budget you, Sans and Papyrus had this month, due to you moving in with them, changing your job and the fact your car decided to break down the very next day after moving in. 

But you simply refused to sleep on the bare mattress in Sans' room. You needed that bed frame. But did you really need those bed planks? 

In a split second decision you decided that no - you did not need the bed planks. You could MAKE the bed planks or better yet call your mother about them. You remembered her telling you something about having some spare wooden planks she wanted to get rid of. Completely free bed planks were one phone call away. Happy with your decision you pushed the shopping cart with Sans on top to the cash registry. 

And so the very next day you were looking triumphantly at a complete bed. You used your own bedsheets from your old flats and threw in your old pillows. That was so much better. 

“wow,” Sans said with bored amusement, standing next to you, slurping a milkshake through a straw. 

“Thanks. I’m impressed myself,” you smiled triumphantly.

He sat on the bed and bounced lightly on it, testing. “you know what it needs now?”

“What?”

You yelped when he grabbed your wrists and pulled you down next to him. “a test ride.” he grinned 

You snorted and giggled as he nuzzled your face and then yelled disgusted when he licked your cheek. In retaliation you started tickling him, to which he grabbed your hands pinning them to the bed. Your mouths collided in a deep kiss. 

Breaths quickening as you both started removing clothes, his hands on your chest playing with your nipples  _ just right _ , making you mewl into his mouth. You raked your fingers over the lumbar part of his spine and he hissed. You rubbed his hip bones and slid down his pelvis, at which his mouth fell open and his eye ignited with blue. 

Next thing you knew he was inside you rocking his hips in steady rhythm and you were gripping onto the sheets, moaning his name. And then there was a loud crash, and the mattress was on the floor, you were clutching your nose after Sans headbutted you, while he was holding onto his skull. There was blood all over your your chin and you could feel the pain in your face. You must have yelled because suddenly Papyrus kicked the doors in, stopped mid sentence, took the situation in and left. 

Sans looked at you panicked. “oh my fucking god!” He tried to get out of bed and sheets but his feet got tangled in and he tripped over the bed frame falling over the floor and you were crying trying to stop the nosebleed. Your vision got blurry in one eye.

Apparently the planks were a bit too short and a bit rotten, the fact you didn’t screw them in tight enough was also a factor. As a result you had a broken nose, a black eye and a medical bill to pay. The looks you got from the nurse were priceless. Oh and Sans would not stop teasing you until you threatened to take away his ketchup. 

And you still didn’t get the damn bed frame fixed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more thanks to fantastic followmetoyourdoom (you should check her AO3 account, do yourself this favour really ;P)  
> As usual I encourage you to leave kudos/comments/writing prompts.  
> Hope you like it, ciao~


	3. Slippery Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wanted to take a hot shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans/Reader. All the thanks and blessings to followmetoyourdoom for Beta Reading this.

Sans was grateful for the hot shower. It was like a liquid blessing for the stressed and anxious. For a moment he just let the water wash over his bones, taking away the tension. The labwork was getting to the hard part and his other part time jobs didn’t give him much of a break, he started on wondering if he should quit some of them. 

Slowly he reached for the sponge and started to wash himself.

Suddenly without any damn warning the curtain was snapped to the side.

“Hey are we - stop shrieking - are we out of cheetos?” you asked without missing a beat.

He glared at you. You grinned at him.

He arched an eyebrow and swirls of blue magic appeared around his fingers. You noticed that and your smile fell. “Okay I’m going to the kitchen…” you tried to retreat but before you reached the doors you were lifted up with magic and pulled right under the shower.

“SANS!” you shriek when the spray hits you. “Let me go!”

“i don’t know  _ water _ you talking about, i’m not even touching you,” he snickered, still immobilizing you with his magic. 

“My clothes are getting wet!”

“not the only thing that will,” he hummed watching your white t-shirt getting soaked.

You sputtered a little, at that your cheeks growing hotter with blush. “Can you at least stop with the magic?”

“but i wanted to  _ shower _ you with affection,” he wrapped his free hand around your waist careful of the movement of his left hand.

“You’re being a douche,” you retorted.

“douchee, but you tried to scare the living shit out of me, didn’tcha?” he smirked.

You sighed. “Fine, I admit I did try. Guilty as charged.” You felt your Soul getting lighter as Sans cancelled his magic. 

“and judgement will be cast,” he chuckled and leaned to your neck nipping at it lightly. 

Slowly the two of you get rid of your clothes, tossing them outside of the shower - you’ll have to dry them properly later.  You wrapped your arms around him and leaned forward for some skeleton kisses - your version of eskimo kiss, where you puff your lips forward and nuzzle over his teeth. He chuckled and put both his hands on your waist, gently massaging your skin and moving up to tease your breasts.

He takes a step forward, lifting your leg up and suddenly you’re both crashing down. Apparently there was an abandoned soap bar which Sans stepped on and brought the two of you down. You tried to catch yourself on the shelf but only managed to bring it down with you, sending the bottles flying over Sans’ skull. You definitely saw stars there.

“Ow, fuck!” you groaned holding your head and hissed in pain. 

Five minutes later you both were sitting on the couch - you with an icepack to the head and Sans being healed by his brother - listening to Papyrus scolding you.

“... AND REALLY WHAT WERE THE TWO OF YOU EVEN DOING? YOU OUGHT TO BE MORE CAREFUL WITH ALL THESE ACCIDENTS!”

“sorry paps, it seems caution just  _ slipped  _ my mind at the time, ow.”

“SANS YOU STOP IT WITH THE PUNS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me in the prompts for more of these stories if you wanna at: margoteve.tumblr.com. Thank you for reading ;) hope you enjoy the mishaps, please leave a comment if you do :)


	4. Grillby in Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids - always check if you have keys to go with your handcuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grillby/OFC

They were both panting, spent and satisfied. Sylvia leaned down and kissed Grillby lazily, letting him slip out of her as she scooted up.

“. _.. get the key _ ,” he whispered nuzzling her nose lightly and she giggled.

“Sure, just give me moment,” she hummed laying over his chest.

He looked at her lovingly, she was so cute after sex. That lazy look, messed up hair and blush… Maybe it was afterglow or not but it just made his Soul flip a little bit. He really wanted to hold her right now but it was a bit difficult with his hands handcuffed above his head to the bedpost.

Sylvia slid off of the bed and went to get the keys from the nightstand drawer. 

“Hmm…” 

He watched her search the drawer, then close it, go around the bed and search the other nightstand. 

“.... _ What is it? _ ” He could see the panic raising on her face.

“Do you…” she cleared her throat and looked at him nervously. “Do you remember where we put the key?”

“.. _. not in the drawer? _ ”

She shook her head. “..... _ Box _ ?” he suggested.

Sylvia went for their ‘toy box’. It was not there either. Or seemingly anywhere in the house. 

Fuck...

Your phone was buzzing. 

It was like 3 or 4 am in the god damned morning and someone decided to call you. What in the fuck. Groaning, you reached your hand and blindly looked for the offending device. Sans doesn’t even react, snoring softly, cuddled to your back. Lucky guy, you wished you had such deep sleep as he. 

“M’yeah?” you mumbled into the receiver.

“Uhhh, hi?” You heard Sylvia’s voice on the other end.

“Sylvia it’s... “ you lifted yourself up on your arm to squint at the alarm clock and sighed. “3:40 in the bloody morning, what the hell?”

“Yyeaaahh… sorry about that, listen but… uh, this gonna be a weird question I didn’t know I would ask you after college but - can you still pick locks?”

You paused for a while as your still mostly asleep brain tried to process this train of thoughts. Late night call from Sylvia - mentions of college days - lock picking….

“Oh my God…” you groaned and ran your hand down your face. “Yeah I still can. I’ll be there, oh my god…”

“Thank you, I owe you so much!”

You groaned, “Yeah, you do,” and disconnected the call.

With a heavy sigh you put the phone back on the nightstand and slid out of bed. That woke Sans up.

“where y’goin’?” he asked sleepily noticing you dressing up. “wh’t hour is it?” he looked at the clock and groaned dropping his skull into the pillow.

“Sylvia called. She needs me to pick a lock.”

He looked up. “can’t she call a locksmith in the mornin’?”

“It’s not doors I’m supposed to open,” you replied cryptically and he gave you an odd look. “You want to tag along and see?” You grinned.

He debated for a moment which option should win, curiosity or bed? This time curiosity had triumphed. Reluctantly he got up and pulled on his track shorts. Once both of you were dressed Sans used his short cut to get you to Sylvia’s house. 

Via was in her living room wringing her hands. She was dressed in black tank top and bright pink yoga pants for which you were grateful. She made a little jump when you and Sans showed up. Letting out a relieved sigh she walked up to you.

“You’re here, thanks,” she smiled nervously at you but eyed Sans suspiciously.

“sup, via? so what’s this all ‘bout?” He remained nonchalant, looking around trying to figure out what was the emergency.

“So where is he?” You asked, stifling a yawn.

“he?” Sans’ head whipped back to you.

“In the bedroom.” Sylvia gestured toward the right doors with resignation.

“Bed or heater?” Now you tried not to grin too widely.

“Bed,” your friend narrowed her eyes at you. “Can you just-”

“Okay, okay,” you stopped her and went toward the bedroom doors, Sans following after you.

You opened the doors to the bedroom with a wide grin. As you suspected Grillby was laying on the bed (thankfully covered with the sheets) with his hands cuffed to the bedpost above his head. He jerked up a little hearing you enter the room and his flames turned a couple shades whiter.

“Hey Grillby, cavalry is here” you greeted him, highly amused.

Sans peeked his head in and his jaw dropped. “wow, grillbz. i didn’t know you were so  _ tied up  _ with your relationship _ ,”  _ he snickered and you gave him a warning (yet smiling) look.

“Wait outside, sugar skull,” you told him as you sat at the edge of bed, next to Grillby’s head.

“suuuuure,” you heard a camera snap going off. Of course Sans took a picture.

Next to you Grillby sighed and turned his head away from you, clearly embarrassed.

“Hey, relax. You’re not the first person I've had to free out of handcuffs,” you pulled out your picklocks and leaned forward to fiddle with the lock. “So how this happened?”

“ _... lost key… _ ” he mumbled.

“Why didn’t you just melt them off?”

“... _. fireproof _ …”

Oh, well that explained it. Suddenly the lock gave off on one hand and the handcuffs opened with a snap. Immediately, Grillby lowered his hands rubbing the freed wrist. 

“Et voila,” you said.

Then the bedroom doors opened with a slam and Sylvia charged in screaming: “Take him away or I will murder him!”

Behind her was Sans, apparently dying of laughter. You could only imagine the string of puns he had put her through. 

“Sans stop tormenting Sylvia,” you say with the tone of disinterested parent as you quickly work on the other handcuff, freeing Grillby. But you just know that your boyfriend won’t let it die so easily. This was gonna be a really fun week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a story behind why/how Reader knows how to pick locks. It probably might come up in Big Pizza Pie but not sure. It just didn't exactly fit to explain it here.  
> Come poke me at my -> [ tumblr ](http://margoteve.tumblr.com) send me your prompts, questions, anything you wanna.


	5. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember to always lock the doors, especially if sleeping at somebody's else house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grillby/Sylvia.
> 
> Huge thanks to YuubiTimberwolf for this idea!

Grillby and Sylvia were staying over at Sylvia’s parents for Thanksgiving. It was a bit intimidating as her family was… quite large to say the least. She herself was an only child but possessed a copious amounts of uncles, aunts and cousins, so whenever a family gathering was happening, there would be difficulties with sleeping arrangements. A lot of family members had to book rooms in the local motel for the next couple days. 

Sylvia was lucky, always having a room of her own at her parents place. Although probably, sometimes she’d much rather have booked the motel room to avoid some incidents. Like for example this one. 

They arrived at Sylvia’s parents somewhere in the evening, rather weary from the road. They were driving almost 12 hours to get there. So after quickly greeting everyone and eating they went to sleep early. 

It was the early morning hours according to the clock on Sylvia’s old bedside table, somewhere around 8 am, when she woke up feeling her boyfriend slowly kissing her neck.

“Mmm… morning to you too,” she chuckled and turned around to face Grillby.

He smiled lazily and kissed her forehead. “...  _ sorry I woke you up _ …” he murmured, pulling her in embrace.

“Well you were getting quite amorous there,” she whispered back giving him a small kiss.

“ _ I know… we really shouldn’t do anything… not at your parents place.” _ He nuzzled her shoulder and sighed pulling back.

“Well… if we’re going to be really quiet…” she drew her finger over his lips. “Maybe something quick…?”

Frank Wallace, Sylvia’s father, was sleepily climbing up the stairs. His wife ordered that he woke up their daughter and her boyfriend for early family breakfast. It was already past 8 and most of the family was awake, chatting in the kitchen and living room. If anyone asked Frank he’d much rather have stayed in bed catching more zzz’s. Despite being a carpenter he never was a morning person. 

Yawning, Frank turned the doorknob, forgetting to knock, and entered his daughter’s old bedroom and he froze. There they were. Grillby and Sylvia, already awake. Being quite busy. Well, they were busy until he walked in and they both looked at him like deers caught in headlights. Especially Grillby. 

They were facing the doors, Sylvia laying on her stomach her hips raised up slightly, and Grillby over her, resting his weight on one arm, while his other hand was under her hip. 

“Your mother is making pancakes and maybe waffles for breakfast. Would you two want some?” After couple long seconds Frank asked, as if nothing unusual was going on in front of him. 

“Y-yeah?” Sylvia squeaked. “We’ll come in a moment… I MEAN JOIN! We’re gonna JOIN!”

“Alright, babycakes. See you downstairs,” Frank nodded and turned around to leave.

Before he closed the doors one of her cousins peeked in. “Hey Sylvia, hi Grillby!”

“Doug! You’re supposed to be downstairs!” Frank grabbed the boy’s ear and dragged him downstairs, making sure the bedroom’s doors were closed.

Sylvia and Grillby were sitting now on the bed, not sure what the hell just happened. 

“. _... I’m going to take a shower… _ ” Grillby finally said, sliding off of the bed. 

“What? No!” She grabbed his arm and pulled him back, a slight chuckle escaping her.

“ _ I’m definitely not going down there with all your family there after… THAT. _ ” He covered his face with his hands, a white blush covering him almost entirely. “ _ I might as well escape through the window. _ ”

“Please don’t.” She tried to massage his shoulders kneeling over the bed. “It will be fine, dad might crack some jokes but it’s not like he’s going to get a fire extinguisher…”

Grillby sighed resigned. May the ground swallow him whole…

At breakfast everything seemed to be proceeding normally aside of slightly stiff Grillby who was trying very hard NOT to look at Frank. 

“How’s the pancakes, Grillby?” Elisabeth, Sylvia’s mother, asked. 

“.. _.they’re very good, ma’am _ ,” he replied with a nod.

“And how was the ride, good eh?” Frank asked with a wide, sly grin. 

“DAAAAD!” Sylvia cried out scandalized.

“What?! I just want to know when I'm gonna be grandpa!”

Grillby almost choked. Someone show him the closest shower, it would be much more merciful than this….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to put them in ER to make up for all the times Sans/Reader have ended there... 
> 
> Next story should be Sans/Reader once I finish it and posted probably next week.


	6. The Bedroom Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's singing involved.  
> Sans/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ LINK ](http://margoteve.tumblr.com/post/146696864735/brakken-skeletons-cayliana-nievie) to the song Sans sings.

The last thing you’d expect to happen while riding your boyfriend was to hear him suddenly sing:

“hot hog, french fries, c’mon baby tell me your lies. up down side to side, these skeletons are now alive,” and hum to the rhythm.

It took you so much by surprise that you stopped what you were doing and stared at him, trying not to laugh.

“What was that?” 

“you looked like you need background music,” Sans grinned with his arms behind his head, looking smug.

You finally gave in, letting out a small snort of laugh. 

“And that’s your idea of accompaniment?” You rolled your hips again against him.

“yup! of course there’s also” and he started to hum another song.

You lost it when you recognized Imperial March. Before you could fall off of him he pulled you down into a kiss. 

“You’re impossible,” you chuckled feeling your face hurt from the smile. 

“naw, i’m just sans.” He nipped at your collarbone.

“Good, and never change.” You purred. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once they don't end up at the hospital eh? XD
> 
> The first version of this was totally scrapped then rewritten in like 10 minutes. Not Beta-Read because I felt confident enough for that. Feel free to point out mistakes if you spot some.
> 
> As usual I invite you to comment, throw in ideas, poke me at my tumblr. See you next time!


	7. Hot do(n)g bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans needs to learn to keep schedules and Sylvia to contain her excitement.
> 
> Grillby/Sylvia

Grillby was in the bar, preparing everything for tonight's opening. The grill was lit, tables wiped and chairs put down, the glasses were crystal clear and he still had half an hour until opening time. 

He went up to the jukebox and decided to play some music before the patrons started pouring in. The bar looked so calm for now, but soon it would be filled with the chatter of monsters and occasional humans. 

The flame monster was checking (just in case) his alcohol inventory. He'd restocked recently but within the past couple of weeks there seemed to be a string of birthday parties that would somehow end up stopping by his bar, so he needed to check what was depleting. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his waist and he made a little startled jump.

“It’s me,” he heard a chuckle behind him and turned around to see Sylvia’s smiling face.

“...  _ don’t do that _ …” he huffed, leaving the storage room with her in tow.

“Aww, I’m sorry, okay. I just wanted to drop by and check on my hard working boyfriend.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling his chest affectionately.

How could he stay mad at her?

“ _ As you can see, I’m fine, _ ” he said softly, brushing through her hair and returning the hug briefly. “ _ But I don’t have time for your shenanigans now. _ ” He tickled her chin and she giggled.

“How did you know I had shenanigans on my mind?” She asked smirking impishly.

He gave her a pointed look. Oh he knew. He knew too well. 

Instead of playing her game he turned to the counter where he set down a glass to polish. It didn’t exactly need it, but it helped him calm down a lot. Sylvia had a talent of throwing his cool through the window in the most unexpected of ways. Not that he didn’t love it, just… there was time and place for those things!

His girlfriend had different opinion on that matter because he felt her arms around his waist again and stroking over his stomach through his shirt. 

“ _ Via… _ ” he warned her.

“5 minutes,” she purred, nuzzling over where his spine would be if he needed one. “You still have 25 minutes till opening.”

This was so tempting… So, DAMN tempting. 

“ _ I will regret this,”  _ he sighed when he felt her hand over his crotch, already unzipping his pants and getting on her knees. 

In hindsight Sans should have guessed that coming to Grillby’s earlier was a bad idea but welp, what’s done is done. It was about 20 minutes before opening time, but he had to start working at the CORE earlier than usual and he figured Grillby won’t mind getting him some burgers to take out. 

Maybe he should have called…

Sans teleported inside the bar.

“hey grillbz! can I ask for-” He was interrupted by a loud crash of glass, a feminine yelp of pain and a louder yell of pain. 

Sans stared in the direction of the bar with the pinpricks in his skull gone. 

“erm…” he glanced over it and saw a beetroot red in the face Sylvia who was holding her hands over her mouth, and Grillby was kneeling with both hands over his crotch. “i guess that wasn’t supposed to crunch, huh?”

“ **_SaNs!_ ** ” The growl that came from Grillby was a promise of certain death if he didn’t disappear in 0.1 seconds.

“welp, bye.” With that Sans was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause it's about time the tables turned >D Huge thanks as usual to followmetoyourdoom. Also as usual I invite you to poke me over my tumblr if you ever have questions concerning the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts over [my tumblr](http://margoteve.tumblr.com) or in the comment section!  
> I like feedback :D  
> Thank you followmetoyourdoom for Beta reading this :)  
> 


End file.
